Beast in me
by Tsunami-gaku
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is celebrating her 20 birthday with her boyfriend at a resort when she is attacked by some pervets. Under the fear of getting raped Lucy unconsciously changes/transforms into a being and kills them. She saves herself but has to live with her new transforming problem. Will her bf accept her? Natsu her new boss offers his help but under a condition.. She becomes HIS.
1. Beastly birthday

"How many more mountains most we climb untill we are there?" complained a tired and exhuasted Lucy Heartfilia.

"We are at the top Lucy, look there's the village." Replied her excited boyfriend, pionting at a small village in the valley.

"No way, we have to walk all the way down there too? Are you kidding me? We already walked all the way up this stiff mountain for Godsak." Lucy angrily pointed out.

It was her 20 birthday and her boyfriend had decided to take her to a resourt called love valley. But he had also decided on walking there to get some exercise but Lucy knew it was because he hated moving transport. She didn't have te right to complain though. He was only wearing a vest leaving quite the amount of muskle out. every movement he made caused his muskles to flex giving her a very nice view and motivation to keep moving. According to him this was a greate way to bond.

"Come on Lucy it's not all that far. How about I race you there babe?" He said with a smirk. "I'll even give you a head start."

"Really, you are that confident. Remember you have all our lauggages." Lucy remainded him placing her hands on her waist.

"Yep, dont underestimate me. These are nothing." He replied lifting the all the bags above his head with one hand.

"Ok then why don't we make this interesting. The loser gives the winner an hour long massage."" Lucy suggested with a menancing look on her face.

"You're on babe. You've got thirty seconds, dont hurt yourself." Her boyfriend said with a soft look on his face.

"You too babe," Lucy said as she started running but then she stopped and looked at him with a huge smile on her face while saying, "OH AND EAT MY DUST." before taking of again.

Lucy and her boyfriend had been dating for 3 years and Lucy loved him. She really did but it was just like any other relationship. She hadn't got the feeling girls usually talked about. "The one" feeling, the person in which you see yourself beeing with forever. She wanted to be with him and if that is what fait had in store for them she would'nt fight it. But she had never experienced that true love feeling of being on clouds around the person, or having your heart beat everytime he kisses you. Instead she believed that true love was a FAIRY TAIL. Not a fairy tale but a fairy tail, you never know if it exist until you actually see and experience it. Lucy would never admit it but she way lowkey waiting to meet her fairy tail.

Lucy had beating her boyfriend to the village. But she kind of suspected he just let her win. They had just finished eating and it was time to go get a bath. The village was especially known foror their hotspring bathes. It was said that any couple bathing in it would have their realtionship go stonger - if they we ment to be - if not the relationship would wither and die out. Whilst singels bathing would find their lovers within a year. If a singel didn't find their true love maybe they arent looking where they should.

Lucy was surpossed to meet her boyfriend in the mixed bath and was on her way there through the womens dressing rum when she noticed her birthmark. She had a strange birthmark on her hand (A/N- her fairy tail mark) it was pink and very large covering most of her hand. Although the colour usually wasn't very clear, it seamed way more vivid, almost like a tatoo. This birthmark had cost her a lot of trouble when it came to the work area. She was a secretress at a big company and had to do test to prove it wasn't a tatoo, in other to get hired. Even though it caused her distress she still loved it because it gave her a sense of unikness. Before her mom died she had told Lucy to be proud of who she was and of the litle "special mark". Those words hadn't left Lucy even for a day and thus she was proud of it.

Lucy looked at the couples sitting in the spring. On some of them it was clear what mischeif they where up to and it made Lucy blush, but one couple really stood out. They weren't even trying to be discreet and the guy was openly exploring his girl. Trying to ignor them Lucy looked arounde for her boyfriend. They where some stones blocking her view hapharzadly so she tried to fing him by his hair color. But looking around made her once again catch the "exploring" guys attention. He looked her straight in the eye with a smirk on his face as he groped his girlfriend. He clearly wanted her to see his actions. Whispering something to his girlfriend who immediately looked up to Lucy with a very embarrassed face. Lucy could nearly see the steam radiating of her cheeks the way she was blushing.

Finally spotting her boyfriend Lucy quickly made her way there after recieving an apologetic look from the girl and a confident smirk from the boy.

"OMG, you wont belive what just happen." Lucy exclaimed still chocked to her boyfriend.

"Well you just saw a couple having fun?" Her boyfriend asked cooly. "Everybody is doing it, some just more discreetly than others"

"Bu..but are'nt they… well shy or something? Sex is ment to be private." Lucy argued on.

"When very body does it, it becomes less embarassing… I guess." He replied unsure of his answer. "Well how about that massage? Come here." he said changing the topic as he patted the space between his thighs. Lucy blushed but complied.

After the bath bath the couple headed out to the main event of the evening, the festival. Walking around the place was fun and Lucy had had alot to drink which was paying of at the moment. She needed to go to the womens room but there wasn't any at that part of the festival area. Deciding to go to the bushes Lucy handed a huge teddybear her boyfriend had gotten for her to him while she entered the dark bush. Finishing her "need" Lucy was about to leave when three guys popped out from behind the woods.

"Ohhhhh what do we have here." One of the thug looking guys said

"Hey pretty girl, why don't you play with us for a while." Another one continued.

"No thanks, I have a boyfriend." Lucy quickly replied as she turned to leave. one of the guys grabbed her kimono stopping her from leaving.

"No, your boyfriend will just have to wait." Being really scared Lucy screamed as loud as she could. Turning around and hitting him in his crotch she ran as fast as she could. But she didn't make it very far before she got caught by the other two guys, holding her down as the one she hit slowly made his way over to them.

"You bitch, this cock you hit is gonna penetrate you so deep you might brake." He roughly yelled at her.

Taken back by the rough language Lucy could see he wasn't playing. Her heart beat acceleerated as so did the pulsations of her birthmark.

"How about you put your broken dick up your ass instead, dirtbag." Lucy's boyfriend said upon his arrival to the scene. Relieved at his arrival Lucy could feel herself calming down. He didn't look it but he was a very good fighter. As one of the guys launged at him he quickly knocked him out. Causing the other guys to both attack him at the same time. The movements were too fast for Lucy to register but one the one that was surpossedly knocked out got up launging at lucy's boyfriend with a large stick.

"STING WATCH OUT!" Lucy screamed at her boyfriend. Sting was able to dodge the attack but got hit in the stomach by another guy, loosing his strenght. Two of the guys held him down while the " crotch" guy went after Lucy.

"Now then, where were we?" he said grabbing onto Lucy's clothes and reapping them apart.

Lucy could feel her heartbeat quicken and the pulsating feeling on her birthmark return. This time it was overwhelming. The mark on her hand felt like it was on fire and Lucy could feel herself... changing or transforming. Looking at her hand now turning into claws and her clothes becoming to small for her body tearing away. Lucy couldn't feel anything but rage. She noticed the teror in the eyes of the guy infront of her and it gave her… joy. Lucy's mind went blank.

* * *

A/N Did anybody figure out that Natsu wasn't Lucy's boyfriend? Or did anybody figure out that the boyfriend was Sting? pls review your thoughts. It'll be fun to know how many people could figure it out. Also this is a NALU fic you'll have to stay tuned to find out what **Lucy** **is** and how is it connected to **NATSU DRAGNEEL.**


	2. What the fuck am I?

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys :) its my first story so i'm excited about all the favs and follows :)_**

 _Looking at her hand now turning into claws and her clothes becoming to small for her body tearing away. Lucy couldn't feel anything but rage. She noticed the terror in the eyes of the guy in front of her and it gave her… joy. Lucy's mind went blank._

* * *

Sting rolled over in the soft and comfortable bed he was sleeping in. Opening his eyes he examined his surroundings and concluded that it wasn't his or Lucy's room, but the hotel room there were currently renting. Looking to his side he noticed the bare back of a blond girl which belonged to no other than his girlfriend Lucy. Massaging his tempels trying to relive the ache he had Sting sighed in relieve. The dream he'd had the night before still scaring him. He'd dreamed about Lucy being attacked by thugs and she'd transformed into som sort of.. tiger? No she didn't have stripes, she had dots which ment it was a leopard. He loved animals and thought it looked beautiful but Lucy was a human. It wasn't normal to just transform into an animal, it was honestly very only had she transformed but she had killed the three thugs in the most brutal and cruel way he'd seen or dreamt of in his the strange and inconvenient thoughts away he wrapped his arms around her in a loving manner tracing kisses down her back. His caresses caused her to stir an awaken.

Lucy turned to face her boyfriend only to meet the smile that was there turn upside down into a very terrified look. "Wha.. What's wrong sting?" She asked confused as she sat up on the bed. "Yo..you really killed them." Sting said pointing an accusing finger at her. Lucy looked a bit confused for a second before realisation hit her. Last night events played through her mind. After she had killed them she or her animal self ran away, so she didn't know how she had gotten into the bed. Her nudness could be explained by the fact that it had been torn by the thugs and by her animal self. Although she was glad she could at least peace together that puzzle it was sadly proof that last nights events did take place. Looking into a very terrified Stings eyes with an equally scared face Lucy tried to hold back her tears. " Sting I..I." Lucy tried to explain but couldn't find any words. She didn't understand what happened either so there was explanation to this. Even if she did have an explanation it wouldn't justify that she had killed three men. " I'm sorry Sting, I don't know what happened. I just.." Lucy tried to explained but was cut off by Sting saying " You crushed their skull Lucy. You ate them" Lucy couldn't hold back the tears any more as her trembling hand reached up to hold Sting's. Unfortunately he pulled back trying hard not to look at her with disgust but it slipped as Lucy noticed and withdrew her hand placing it protectively on her chest as her tears streamed down.

" you should wash your hand and face... you have a little blood." Sting said as he looked away trying to hide his disgust. Looking down Lucy noticed she still had dried blood on her hands and and stomach. There wasn't anything on the sheets since it was all dried on her body. Trembling and sobbing Lucy stood up and marched to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror at her reflection Lucy noticed dried blood all over her mouth, hands belly and a little on her legs. Filled with self loath and disgust she could understand why he'd looked at her like that. Lucy immediately got into the shower scrubbing as hard as she could to get the blood of. She felt un-pure and continued scrubbing even though all the blood was gone and she was clean as her crying never stopped, it only got stronger.

When Lucy finally came out of the bathroom she noticed the place was empty on the TV was on. Walking to the TV she she noticed the news was talking about last nights event. It said they had found three dead bodies in the wood most likely caused by some sort of animal, the bodies sculls were crushed and some of the meat on there bodies were eaten and gone. they advised visitors to go away or stay away from the forest till they found the animal. Watching the new just made Lucy fell more disgusting, guilty and depressed than she was already feeling. On top of the tv she found a note with the words _'sorry'_ written in it. Lucy knew who it as from considering the absence of a certain blonde and his luggage. Falling apart on the floor Lucy couldn't feel anything but darkness, loneliness and self loath. What the hell was she? she needed answers.

¤¤¤¤¤somewhere not too far away¤¤¤¤¤

in a dark room a man with hair that seemed to defy gravity and seemingly well sculpted face watch the new in which Lucy had been watching with delight. Licking his lips almost like a predator watching his next prey he muttered " This will be a fun hunt"

* * *

It had been one week since her encounter with her animal side and to say she was broken apart was an understatement. She had taken one week of work to try and pick herself up, which she had kind of succeeded with since she wasn't mopping around anymore. She wasn't feeling sorry for herself anymore and had accepted what happened but had not accepted/acknowledged what she was or stopped hating herself. She had decided to put the incident behind her and move on living her life. So her she was pleasantly surprised wen she got to work and was told she had gotten a raise along with a new boss. She was supposed to be his new assistant and secretary.

Making her way over to the office Lucy felt a nervous feeling cramp her stomach. She was used to the feeling since she'd been having it all week. She knocked on then door and a manly voice replied asking her to come in. As she got into the room she noticed a man with a slender and well built body. He had a suit on and hair that was sticking up in every direction, kinda defying gravity. Lucy concluded that either he had a lot of hairspray or his hair was a little special. The locks looked so soft and they were..pink? The man that was facing the window turned around to face her and Lucy almost lost her breath at how well sculpted his face was. He was by far the most handsome man she'd ever seen. from his very well sculpted face to his deep dark eyes and voluminous lips. Ohhh so tempting his lips were.. "Good day miss Heartfilia, I'm Natsu Dragneel your new boss" he said in a powerful and authoritative voice.


	3. Boss with secrets

Chap 3

 **Hi guys, i really appreciate all the follows and favs, thanks :) Here is chapter 3.. hope u guys are ready.**

* * *

 _"Good day miss Heartfilia, I'm Natsu_ _Dragneel your new boss" he said in a powerful and authoritative voice._

Coming out of her trance Lucy immediately smiled back and replied "Good day sir." and stretch out to shake his waiting hand. His grip around her hand was firm and dominant. It was quite har but very warm and friendly.

"Nice birthmark you have Lucy." A bit shocked by how he'd called her by her first name and how it it sounded so sexy coming from his mouth and also by the fact that he'd recognized it as a birthmark instead of a tattoo, she shyly nodded i appreciation.

"Thanks, it's what makes me special." Regretting the fact that it came off so egoistic Lucy decided to change the subject. "May I ask what happened to our old boss and his assistant sir?" Looking at her with a pout on his, making him look so much younger and cuter, he asked "Why? Don't you like me being your new boss?" Quickly putting her hands up in defense and waving in denial "No no no sir, I just was wondering.." cut off by his laugh her eyes strayed down in disgrace.

"Don't worry bout that Lucy, well the old man was a fraud and was sexually harassing his assistent. He was gonna sell the companies secrets and run off with the money, but his assistent got tiered of being harassed spilled and got him fired." Studying her for a moment before he continued "Not that it was gonna pay off anyway, with the bad jobb he was doing with the company no one would have bought the secrets. I mean would you by a secrets about a company that's about to collapse?"

"No sir i wouldn't" a confused Lucy said still trying to process all the given info. "So that's why it's up to us to raise this company back to the top again Lucy. I know I am special and you said you are too so let's make this work." He finished in determination. Blushing slightly from his words Lucy confidently nodded.  
"Alright, finish all these today would you?" He said as he placed a huge stack of pappers in the hands of a shocked Lucy and pushed her out closing the door after her in the process.

Standing outside his office starring at the closed door Lucy was ready to start crying. How had he made a total 180 so fast. How could he expect her to finish all these pappers in on day. She was on the other hand not ready to let him bring her mood down. She'd been really excited for the raise and was gonna do her best no matter what. Feeling determined she headed to her new office 'across his own' to start working.

* * *

To say she'd been working hard was an understatement. It was 8 pm and her shift had been over for 30 minutes but there she was, still in the office. Although it was hard work, she had manage to finish it in time and it had giving her a clear idé of the company's state, which was really down. The fact that her new office was bigger, quiet and more comfortable didn't hurt either.

Gathering her pappers and making her way to her bosses office Lucy tried to put on a fake smile. She tried to forget the fact that on her first day of work as a Secretary he'd given her work enough for a whole week and even dropped b a few times during the day to give her more work. She was definitely sure he wasn't doing anything and had passed over all his work to her, that freaking bastard.

Once again knocking on his huge door, she got a come in from him again. "I'm done with the pappers mister Dragneel." she said as she stepped into the very dark room. One could barely see anything but she noticed he was writing on some paper with no light at all. Her thoughts wondered to why the room was so dark and how he could see. "Is the light in you're office bad sir?" Lucy asked concluding it must be the only reasonable explanation.

Looking up from his papper "No, why?" he asked staring at her. "Because you're working without any.."Lucy's eyes stopped roaming the room and landed on her bosses eyes as shock, confusion and a little fear took over her "Your eyes sir... the the they are glowing." she managed to get get out while pointing an accusing finger at him. Putting down his pen on the table he intertwined his fingers and wrested his elbow on the table and his head on his intertwined fingers. " Really, so are yours.."

Shock taking over her as she notice her eyes where also glowing in her reflection, on the big glass window of in his office. Before she had the chance to drop what she was holding Natsu had inhumanly fast gotten over to her and grabbed them. "Thanks for the pappers but please don't drop them now that you've done a great job in organizing them dear." "you.. ho how did you get here so fast... what are you?" a scared Lucy asked.

"Really you should know right Luce? you are the same... well not really cuz you're a leopard. And by the way why did you do such a messy job with those guys in that village?"

"Wait hold on, how did you know about that?" The terrified Lucy asked. How had he manage to find out about that and what he going to do with the information? Was he going to turn her in, blackmail her.. Lucy felt her puls quickening with every heart beat and the fire start to spread from her birthmark as he continued talking. "It was actually no that hard you know, but you definitely could have done a better job or at least hided their bodies. Or are you by chance a newbie?"

"what do you mean?" Lucy was now shaking trying not to stare at his glowing green orbs. "You are, aren't you? That's why you can't even hide you presence.." he said with a light chuckle. " I really don't know what you are talking about but didn't know what happened that day and why.. pleas don't tell nobody. I'm really sorry" Lucy was now sobbing and shaking terribly. The burn in her hand was only getting more and more intense, and the smile on Natsu's face had disappeared.

"Oh no Lucy not now" He said hurriedly ass he grabbed on to the sobbing girl and pressed his lips into her lips. Distracting her with the soft kiss his hand pressured her neck knocking her out. "I'd love to see you in your magnificent form princess, but not now .. not here."

Looking around the room he grabbed his keys and carried Lucy bridal style to his car. He placed her on his passenger sit and started the car.

"This is gonna be a fun ride.. Luce" Natsu said his eyes glowing bright **Green**.

* * *

So I update quick. don't I? Follow and fav please. And could we make up to 5 reviews for the next chapter? What do you guys think Natsu would do with a passed out Lucy, especially when he says it's gonna be a fun ride with some damn sexy glowing green orbs *::* I've decided to make this story M rated, not yet though, very soon. So for all ya'll m rated lovers watch out cuz nalu love is coming for u.


	4. Be Mine

_I was wondering if i should make the chapters longer and with more content? If i do it will take longer to update tho but it would hopefully be worth it what do you guys think?_

 _Previously:_

 _"This is gonna be a fun ride.. Luce" Natsu said his eyes glowing bright **Green**._

* * *

Stirring awake from her slumber Lucy eyes slowly opened and scanned the room she was currently in. It was definitely not her room, or Sting's room not even Levy's. Lifting herself up to a sitting position Lucy felt a harsh pain in her head. As she massaged her tempels to ease the pain her mind wondered to last nights events, hopping that they'll give her a clue about what was going on. (A/N- ' **\+ text in bold = Lucy's thoughts.** )

' **Ok, so yesterday I err went to mister Dragneels office to give him some papper work. Right, right. And then I found out he knew about my… it.'** A frown made it's way to her face as she tried hard to ignore the throbbing in her head and concentrate on remembering. ' **But I also know he is one too, so I'm safe for now. But he.. he kissed me and knocked me out? Why would he knock me out and kidnap me. Don't tell me he is trying to do experiments with me or maybe make me a slave.'**

Lucy quickly looked down on her body to see if she was naked or tied up but luckily she wasn't. Although she was definitely not in the same outfit she'd been wearing the day before. Instead she was clad in a beautiful white night gown. What type of kidnapper would treat his victim so nicely. Probably a really sadistic one who likes to play with his prey before he hunts them down Lucy concluded.

Jumping down from the bed she carefully made her way around the room, looking to find out where she was. The room was really beautiful and very spacey, also the bed she'd been on was a king sized bed, clearly made for 2 people. walk over to a the left side of the room and opening some curtains she let in a great amount of light to the previously dark room. What she was currently looking at was an incredible. The curtains had been covering a huge glass door that led out to a balcony with a scenery that was breath taking. There in front of her was water the color of pure blue/ green and with that a complementing clear grey/with sand. The beach was weirdly enough not crowded at all.

Judging from how far down the beach was she concluded she was in a suite high up on a very high building.

"Do you like the view?" came a deep voice startling her out of her thoughts. She quickly turned around settling into a defending stance.

"Natsu," her voice coming out weirdly high pitched " What are we.. why did you kidnap me."

"You didn't answer my question, why should I answer yours huh?" He replied her awfully relaxed, causing her to be even more stressed. But despite the situation she couldn't help her curious eyes from roaming his body.

He had on no shirt, a a pair of pj trousers that hung very low on his waist. This outfit choice gave her a very delicious view of his abs and the v line sticking out from his pants. He was muscular but not too much and not too little. His normally spiky hair was even more ruffled clearly indicating it was his bed hair and his intense dark eyes and plumb lips were more alluring as he lazily stared at her. He was dripping of sexiness.

"You know, you've been shamelessly staring at me for a while now. Do you like what you see? Oh no I'm sorry, am I making you all hot and bothered?" Natsu asked running his hands through his hair while leaning back on the door and biting his lips provocatively. Not wanting to answer Lucy pressed her lips into a thin line and crossed her hands over her chest staring back at him with the same intensity he was staring at her with.

Realizing neither of them were going to give in at the rate the conversation was going, Lucy decided getting answers were more important than her little pride.

"How about we make a deal? you answer my questions first and the I'll answer yours." Lucy demanded from Natsu, and a smirk made it's way to his lips. " Feisty, I like. Ok shoot." Nastu answered clearly liking the little control she had on him.

"First off all, Why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't, you were about to transform weren't you so knocked you out before you caused a scene. And I didn't have any other choice than to bring you with me since I don't know where you live." Natsu watched as a blush spread across her face. ' **So my suspicions were right, the kiss was only a distraction. That's good, so why am I disappointed.'** " Princess don't get sad about the kiss, if you want a kiss I'll gladly give you a really unforgettable one" Natsu carried on almost like he'd read her mind.

Deciding to ignore him since it was her turn to get answers Lucy carried on with her interrogation. " Where are we?"

"Moon light city, couldn't you tell from the beach?" ' **So that means we are about an hours drive from work.'**

"Did we have sex?" Lucy asked seriously and her eyes not wavering. Staring him down intensely to make sure he didn't lie.

" Really? I'm not a necrophiliac. I prefer my preys alive and moving. Then I'll have the pleasure of hearing their yelps and screams as I devour them." Natsu had an honest look on his face and Lucy had a feeling he wasn't just talking about sex. Relieve finally reached her mind and body at the fact that she wasn't raped.

"Ok so what the hell is going on, what is this transformation thing? Why me and what type of animal are you by the way? Can I make this go away?"

"ah ah ah, I only accepted to answer questions concerning the situation we are in now Lucy. If you wanna know anything about me or your beast then.. BE MY WOMAN." Shock took over every other emotion that was her face.

" What.. what do you mean?" Confusion spread over her face like a virus.

"Just what I said, I'll tell you every thing about purple eye, how to bend her to your will. How to control her and her transformation, how to keep her intact and how to be in sync with her. But you have to agree to belong to ME.

"How do you expect me to react to that? We just met and I barely know you. What if I have a boyfriend?" she argued

"But you don't, do you?" at a loose for word Lucy just stared speechlessly at him. Unable to accept his condition Lucy shook her head in denial.

"No, I just can't."

"Great, that just means the hunt can begin. You know it wouldn't be any fun if you just gave in princess." The smirk on his handsome face was just overwhelming.

"Just know this Lucy, I'll definitely make you mine." he declared confidently.

"I knew it you are just a freaking sadist and an overly confident guy."

Letting out a chuckle Natsu replied "Now now Lucy, you shouldn't talk like that to your boss you know." he made his way to her and trapping her between him and the glass door.

His hands placed on the sides caging her while his face slowly made it's way down towards her's. "I might just fire you, after all, I am a sadist right?" His lips ghosting over hers before he walked away leaving an anticipating Lucy. Becoming ware of how badly she'd wanted him to kiss her Lucy composed herself and gathered her thoughts.

"By the way you only have an 1h 30min to get to work so I suggest you start getting ready. I got you a new work outfit, it's on the table in the bathroom."

Lucy started heading towards the direction he was pointing but not before she answered his questions.

" yes,yes, no and no how the hell am I supposed to figure out where we are by looking at some fancy beach? (A/N Lucy just gave answers to his his questions starting from when he asked if she like the view to if she'd figured out where they were.)

"Aren't yo an honest one, but how come I didn't make you hot and bothered?" Natsu asked pouting playfully.

" it's gonna take a little bit more mister Dragneel, try harder." Lucy playfully replied not feeling in the mood to start another argument or serious conversation.

***...*** ***...*** ***...*** ***...*** ***...****

After her shower Lucy put on the clothes that Natsu had bought for her and was quite pleased with the fitting and stile.

"You look good in that, just as I visioned it." Natsu commented from the dinning table where he was sitted. The table was dressed for two people and the food was foreign. There was signs that he'd been cooking, from dirty plates and pane to steam still evaporating from the stove.

The food did look really good and didn't disappoint in taste.

"Wow did you really cook this? It taste amazing, really unlike anything else." Lucy excitedly commented.

"Really, are you sure you've never tasted it anywhere before?" Natsu asked urging her to think. But Lucy couldn't pin point where it was familiar from.

"Never mind then, just enjoy."

"Wait could you teach me how you made this, it's amazing"

"Nah, that's a secret." Natsu stood up clearing the table with Lucy's help "I'll tell you when you become mine." He said with a smirk and then disappeared into the bedroom getting his jacket and heading for the exit of the suite.

"Come, I've got a car waiting to take you to work. It won't look good arriving at work with your boss, especially after you just got a raise you know."

" Aren't you a thoughtful one?" Lucy said using his own statement earning a smirk from the boy. " I guess I am" he proudly stated.

***...*** ***...*** ***...*** After work ***...*** ***...**** ***...*** ***...*** ***...*** ***...***

As Lucy entered her apartment she noticed something was off. To confirm her suspicions Lucy walked as quietly as she could to the living room where she'd heard a noise from and was very surprised at what she found.

"Sting? What.. what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Ok my lovely readers, Chapter 4 is finally here so I really do hope you guys aren't too mad for the delay. I love all the reviews and am hoping ya'll continue reviewing. I was really tired writing this chapter so i haven't put so much energy into it sorry.**

 **On another note I've got some idéers for anothe nalu fic. How does a hood natsu and lucy sound. Making a bet on who can be seduced first and going into an all out seduction war ;P tell me what ya'll think.**


	5. Take me back!

chapter 5

"Sting what are you doing here?" The silence Before he spoke felt everlasting and painful. Lucy could feel her Eyes start to sting (A/N get it-sting) and the pain from the day he had left her start to return. "Lucy umm.. you weren't home when i arrived.." he said jumping from the chair he was currently sitting in. Lucy also noticed how he'd kept he's shoes by the door and was watching the same program like he always did. "And I had the key to the house so I opened the door and came in.." he finished awkwardly, staring at her.

"Yeah I can can see you let yourself in.." Lucy replied as she hugged herself protectively trying her best not to let her tears roll down. "But why are you .. why are you here" saying the last words almost inaudibly. This time it was Stings turn to gather a deep breath and confidence. " Well you see Lev.. no umm.." Lucy's head snapped at the almost mention of her best friend name. "What? Did something happen to Levy? Is she alright?" Lucy asked her voiced laced with worry as she spoke.

"Yeah she is fine.. what I ment to say was, I've been thinking about that night. All the events that happen and the umm situati-" Before Sting could continue Lucy cut him of. "Sting if you are here too lecture about what happened..." "No Lucy I'm not here to do that. I'm here to apologis" Sting quickly said interrupting Lucy's ranting. Upon hearing his confession Lucy looked at him in disbelief and loos of words. "You are here to apologize? Why?" A very confused Lucy asked not wanting to believe his words. "Lucy, when _that_ happened to you I should have been with you. I promised to protect you no matter what but I broke that promise." Taking a moment to study Lucy's expression before continuing. " I realize that you didn't want that to happen as much as I didn't. And you couldn't help it either so I feel so ashamed for just bailing on you like that." The tears that were previously withheld by Lucy now started to flow like waterfalls. "I'm really sorry Lucy... please would you forgive me and take me back?" The last sentence coming out with a hint of shame in it. As Lucy was now crying out loud sting moved forward to hug her but Lucy backed away. "Sting No.. you didn't hurt me, I hurt you. And it didn't "happened" it's still happening Sting. It's not gone, so you should know that until I find a way to get rid of it, it is here to stay."

"If you are going to take me back, then you should also know that it is coming. I don't want you to mend my heart just to break it again next time something like that happens. It's just too painful." Lucy shook as her tears ran down almost making it hard for her to breath. Sting watched her and a moment of guilt passed through his eyes, but went unnoticed by Lucy. moments went by until he finally spoke. "Yeah, I'm taking you back, you and it.." He reported hugging her tightly.

* * *

That night Sting ended sleeping over at Lucy's place. Although they weren't doing much of sleeping. Lucy woke up feeling energetic, like a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Although she didn't want to admit it, hurting sting had put a great burden on her shoulders and made her feel disgusting. But with him accepting her and it, she felt relieved and free once again. Putting on her usual work clothes she headed to meet her devilish boss.( A/N Lucy is a very nerdy dresser)

As Lucy walked through her old "office", well it was not really an office. It was a big hall where everyone had their own booths and were trying their best not to get distracted by the noise from around them. The girls she was working with never did treated her very well or respected her so she had no friends there. When she'd gotten her promotions she'd heard rude things about herself. Normally the rumors would have been that she'd seduced the boss but since she wasn't one to give off sex appeal, they hadn't been any rumors. She'd just heard a lot of bad mouthing. The males on the other hand had used her as a push over. Since she was really good at what she did they would often give her their work loads to finish off and return to them by due day. Now she would be the one ordering them around and it felt very good.

Finally arriving at her office she dumped herself on the chair relieved at the peacefulness and quietness it had. The past week replaying in her mind. All the happenings and weirdness of the week. Especially her boss, and just as if on qeue her office phone started ringing.  
-Good morning Mr dragneel. Lucy said answering the phone  
-Good morning Lucy, could you come get som pappers at my office. He said decisively  
\- Yes sir, I'll be right there. Lucy replied and hung up the phone.

...

This time Lucy didn't need to knock on the door as it was already open. "Close the door after you please." Lucy did as she was told and weirdly enough greeted him with a pleasant smile. Being a bit surprised by this Natsu just watched her movements as if studying her. "Hmm here are the pappers. I expect them to be finish by 11:30 am. Get ready cuz we will be having lunch with a client at 12:30 am" taking the pappers and nodding in acceptance. " Yes sir." Just as she was about to leave Natsu spoke again still working on the papper that was in front of him. " Someone seems awfully happy today.. wonder why?" "Me sir? Heheh i'm normal besides it's a great day isn't it?" The happiness almost radiating from her. "And I can see it was a great night too." He said suggestively. " What do you means sir?" A frown now making it's way to Lucy's face. Was he stalking her?

Without saying a word he pointed to his neck still working on his papper. It took a while for Lucy to realize what was going on but when she did her face immediate turned the shade of his hair. Finally looking upp to see her embarrassment a smirk played on his lips. "So you wanted to show of your hickey? to make me know your boyfriend was back?" Clearing her throat to regain her voice, Lucy spoke up. "No sir, that wasn't my intention but it works just as well. My reply to your question or well demand is no sir. I have a boyfriend and I'm sorry but I can't be yours. excuse me" Lucy said walking out of the office. Almost as if he hadn't heard a word she'd said the smirk remained plastered on his face. Just as she was about to close the door his voice called out to her again.

"No Lucy I'm not asking if you have a boyfriend or a husband, you WILL BE MINE"

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were in his car on the way to meet their new client for lunch. The air between them was oddly relaxed. Lucy was kind of glad the way his character was so easy going. She knew if it was some other guy the events that took place earlier in the morning would have made thing way too awkward. In the car they talked about how they would do to get the company in other. Although it was Natsu that owned the company and Lucy was a mere employee one would think that owned the company together.

The resturang they were having lunch at was very fancy from what Lucy could tell. It had a very elegant feeling about it and was very high-class. They would treat you well, very well in fact, as long as you had money. If Lucy was shocked by the outer appearance then the inner design made her jaw drop. The tables were well organised and there was very low sound of piano playing in the background. It was elegant and the workers were bringing out food and taking in dirty dishes in tact. Studying the environment she was in was peaceful... until a loud yell interrupted her. "What the hell? You fucking spilled the water all over my purse you little bastard." "I'm sorry mam i will clean that right away"

From the look of it the spill was very minimal and just a few drops had even touched the purse. "No don't touch my purse. Do you know how expensive this is? It probably cost your whole life. You know what let me talk to your boss." Just as if on queue a tall handsome man came up behind the boy putting a hand on his shoulders and pulling him softly into his chest. the boy stiffened at first but slowly relaxed into it. "Excuse me mam, is there a problem here?" the handsome man asked gracefully.

Well actually this imbecile here- she said pointing at the boy- threw water on my purse. And I'd like to talk to his boss." The man studied the purse before replying her. " I think we could get that fixed pretty easily." taking a napkin from the table and wiping of the droplets of water on her purse. "There all fixed, So what would you like to order?" His actions seamed to cause more harm than help as she became even more irritated almost to the point of screaming.

"I said that I wanted to talk to the boss." the man just calmly replied "Yes you did.. and you are. I believe I've already fixed your compliant is there something else?" The smile on Lucy's face was now very evident. She really just hated rude people. The woman angrily gathered her stuff cursing the boss out before saying she was leaving and that it was was the worst restaurang she'd ever been at. Lucy looked to see Natsu staring at the woman too. Actually everybody in the restaurang were staring at her. But he didn't have a smile on his face. He seamed distressed.

"Mr dragneel what's wrong?" Lucy worriedly asked. But before he had the chance to answer the woman answered it for him. "Oh good your here Natsu, lets leave this place before I puke." Lucy looked at them very confused.

"This is Minerva Orland our client for today." Natsu replied Lucy. "Yes, and a very important client at that. Here carry this my hands are tired" Minerva said dumping her purse into Lucy's hand. Feeling hopeless, she looked to Natsu for support but got nothing from him. Instead he put on a very fake smile towards Minerva saying. "Lets go then I know a very good restaurang just around the corner."She seemed pleased with this as they walked out of the restaurang.

 _' **Damn why do I have a feeling that this is gonna be a hell for me, She's treating me as a slave and my freaking boss isn't saying anything. Someone please help! I'm going to spend 5 hours with this witch** '_

* * *

 **Ok guys so it's been about 2 months since I updated. Don't kill me just yet. I was very busy running my teen company here in Sweden. I own a photography company and it takes a lot of work time and studies so I'm really sorry for neglecting this story but here is a chapter update :)**

 **I did text some of you saying that I would update by the end of last month which I didn't. I so sorry for that. And my english may have gotten worse since school stopped cuz I've been speaking and reading very little english and mostly Swedish so "Förlåt mig allihopa" (Means forgive me in swedish)**

 **Btw stick around for the next chapter cuz things heat up when Lucy finally get enough of being treated like a servant. Will she explode or be the typical push over Lucy? Don't forget to follow and fav to be sure you don't miss a chapter update and please show me some love and review.**


	6. Project makeover begin

_chapter 6_

 _Warning explicit content but no lemon hehhe_

 _' **Damn why do I have a feeling that this is gonna be a hell for me, She's treating me as a slave and my freaking boss isn't saying anything. Someone please help! I'm going to spend 5 hours with this witch** '_

The lunch had turned into a nightmare for Lucy. Minerva was really good at her job and so Lucy could understand why her bad habits were being tolerated. She'd even asked Lucy to follow her to the lady's room just to have her hold her purse and hand her tissues after she'd washed her hands. she was treating Lucy like a servant and that didn't appeal to Lucy. Gradually the sweet smile on Lucy's face had faded into a wrinkling frown.

Once the Lunch/ dinner had ended it felt like wind of relieve blew through both Natsu and Lucy cleansing and relieving them of their stress. Although it sadly didn't take away the frown on her face. Natsu had been gentlemanly enough to drive Lucy to her rental apartment. It was certainly unusual for him to behave this gentlemanly and Lucy figured he was trying to make it up to her for what she had to put up with.

"I don't see the pretty smile that usually resides on your cute face dear, where did it disappear to?" Natsu asked just as Lucy stepped out of the car. Giving him an irritated look Lucy decide to ignore him before slamming the door and walking towards her apartment. Instead of driving away immediately he rolled down the glass and spoke in his usual dominant way. "If you really disliked the way she treated you, why didn't you speak up to her? The thing is you sit around waiting for someone to rescue you and forget that you have the strength to do so yourself. Maybe you should start relying on yourself more to get things done." Not wasting one more second Natsu drove off leaving a stunned an angered Lucy shocked.

"Natsu you dick head... who the fuck do you think you are?" **'The nerve of that guy, saying all that driving off without even... What does he think he is so cool now? He deserve what is coming for him, just you wait Natsu, I'll get you good'** A sinister quickly maid it's way to her face taking over her face pushing away the f-rown. Stomping over to her apartment just her aura could kill a person within 5 meters from her.

She didn't want to admit it but he was right. But she wasn't in the mood for thinking about all her faults so she did what she normally did in situations like this and blocked the thoughts away. Her apartment was quiet as per usual when she returned from work but she noticed one more shoe at at the door. That would msome meat "the sting" was at her place. Slightly rubbing her temple realizing that she'd rather not have his company at the moment Lucy slowly sneaked into the house. She did smile a bit when she thought of the secret nick name she'd giving him. The name only she knew wouldn't dare think about what would happen if he found out about it. She'd come up with it when they'd fought alot at a point of their relationship. Whenever she'd thought of him she would get a headache that would sting badly. And hence "the sting" was born. She thought it was really clever and hilarious but then again she never said she had great humor.

It seamed silly sneaking into her own apartment but she didn't want to get his attention and draw him out of the bedroom. Maybe she would crash on the sofa for the night too. _But she needed some meat first_. It was a strong and growing urge as she found herself craving meat daily. But it wasn't just a normal craving... _she needed the the meet raw_. Letting her bag fall to the floor of the kitchen Lucy took off hr jacket and loosened the tie to her shirt. She opened the fridge with caution as she didn't want any attention from her boyfriend and took out a packet of meet. Just the smell of the fresh meat triggered the overflow of saliva in Lucy's mouth. Lucy teared open the packet with an incredible speed. If someone had seen her like this terror would have taken over them.

Lucy enjoyed the raw meet, she took pleasure in the feel of having blood from it run down her jaw unto neck and then further down. The blood in her body pumping with excitement and her glowing mark proving as evidence to her excitement. She had no doubt that her eyes would be glowing too. All the rage that she'd felt during the day turning into contentment. She would compare the feeling to the rush of a good orgasm or being high on a drug. Well probably seeing as she'd never taking any drugs and had only had an orgasm once.. by her own fingers.

Lucy picked herself from the floor as soon as she got back from her high and made her way to the shower. She had to wash off all the blood and evident of her disgraceful act. Although sting knew about her and 'it' she still found herself doing her best to hide it from him or at least minimize the times he witnesses it.

The shower was great, she'd come out feeling clean and brand new. Lucy started sorting things out in her mind, trying to place the days events in order. It was the only way she could relax. "Hey Lucy, how was your day?" A voice came from her room scaring lucy out of her day dream. " Hey Sting, it was good, i guess..." Lucy replied awkwardly and walked over to her room where he was lying on the bed. " You scared me for a sec there Sting, don't do that." Giggling a bit before he spoke. "Well I'm not the one walking around halve naked in my own thoughts."

"If you haven't noticed Sting, I'm just from taking a shower, so walking around with a towel in my apartment is perfectly normal." Lucy open her ward-drop taking out some comfy boxers and turned around looking at him with a sexy smirk. "Or would you want me to walk around completely naked instead?" Lucy found herself being more sexual and seductive lately but never really paid any attention to it.

"I must say I wouldn't deny that offer." Sting said with a blush. He really found Lucy much more seductive and it made him loose control like a teenager. She'd always looked sexy and has a very sexy body but she'd never explored and used it the way she was doing now. Well not that he was complaining though.

* * *

The next morning when Lucy was about to choose what she wanted to wear for school she found that her taste had changed. Her normal outfits felt uncomfortable and ugly. She knew she had a great body that made guys go crazy but she hided it. And now she was looking in the mirror wondering why she did such a thing. Then an idea came to mind, she should definitely go shopping. It was Friday which meant she was free off work tomorrow. She could go shopping with Levy and get a total ward drop change.

The idea got her in a good mood and made for a good start for the day.

 **Mission: MAKEOVER BEGIN**


End file.
